


peck beneath the rag

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun / Humor, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe, One-Shot, Shallura Week 2016, Teasing, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: In hindsight, he probably should have seen this coming.





	peck beneath the rag

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was a very quick, very random idea for the prompt, but it was pretty fun to write. Enjoy! :)
> 
> -.-
> 
> **[shallura week (2016) // day 2](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202016)** · tradition
> 
> -.-

Allura, of course, has many questions.

“So, on Earth, you pick one time of year for festivities and wait for a stranger in a red suit to come to your homes?”

Shiro rubs the back of his head, gazing at the strange arrangement of decorations lining the hall.

“Well,” he begins, looking to her as they walk. “It’s not like we ‘pick’ it, exactly. And the Santa thing is for kids. It’s more a time for people to get together… see family and friends.”

She looks at him questioningly, one brow raising high into the air.

“Don’t you see them the rest of the year?”

“Not all of them,” he shrugs. “People are spread out all over the planet. There’s a lot of families who have ties to other countries and regions – all over the world. So it’s usually around this time of year we get to see them. We have meals, give gifts, decorate houses, sing songs…”

“Yes, Hunk was humming one earlier!” Allura says. “He said it was about a… rain deer?”

“Yeah, that’s one of them.”

“Are there many more?”

“Yeah, lots more,” he says. “I don’t even think I could remember them all anymore… been so long since I’ve even _thought_ about any of this.”

Allura smiles. “Well, it’s a good thing Hunk and Lance figured out what time it was on Earth! Coran and them seem to have had a wonderful time decorating the castle!”

“Yellow and blue aren’t usually the colors we pick,” he says. “But it’ll have to do, given the short notice.”

They step into the recreational room, and that’s where their conversation takes an _abrupt_ end.

_“OOOO…”_ Lance says, looking at them from the back of the sunken couch. “ _Now_ we’ve got something!”

Shiro stops, hand at his hip.

“What are you talking about?”

“And what’s this?” Allura asks, pointing to a white rag tied with ribbon to the threshold of the door.

“It’s mistletoe!” he says. He spreads his arms wide over the couch, patting down the air. “Look, I know it’s not green or a plant, but we’re one kind of a tight schedule and we’re doing the best we can—”

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro sighs, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _Why_ on earth would you put this up?”

“Cause I thought it would be—”

“He wanted to get under it with Allura,” Pidge says in a deadpan, not even taking the time to look up from their place on the couch. Lance rolls on the cushions.

“ _Piiidge…_ ”

“What?” they reply. “You’ve got a one in seven chance at it. One in _six_ , if you even count getting under with _anyone_ in the first place—”

“What’s all this about?” Allura asks, leaning next to Shiro.

“It’s just a dumb little tradition people do this time of year,” he sighs. “They put a piece of this plant with white berries on the ceiling, and whoever stands under it…” he grips at his collar. “Well…”

“Have to kiss the other person standing by it.”

_“Pidge!”_

“ _Oh!_ ” Allura says, her face red with blush. “Well… that’s a very… peculiar instruction…”

“It’s fine,” Shiro quickly says. “We don’t have to. It’s not even _real_ mistletoe, after all.”

Lance drapes back over the couch.

“Rules are rules, Shiro,” he says, waving a hand.

“Lance,” Shiro sighs. “That’s not fair, the Princess—”

“No, he’s right,” she says. “It is tradition, after all.”

Before he knows it, Allura steps over to him and pecks him on the cheek. Shiro freezes, his eyes shifting to the Princess, who looks off to the side, the pink markings on her face shining with a bright hue. She glances at him, then clears her throat.

“Well, if that’s everything—”

“Oh, yeah,” he says. “Yeah, that’s it—”

“I’ll… see you later, then.”

“I’ll just… get going, and…”

Shiro turns toward another room, walking away in brisk strides, a fury of red baking on his face. Lance sweeps his legs over the couch, and goes over to Allura.

“Don’t worry, Princess,” he says, placing his hands behind his head. “Next time it’ll just be you and me under the—”

“Sorry,” she says, ducking past him. “Maybe some other time.”

Lance huffs, crossing his arms as he goes through the door—

—right into Keith.

.

.

.

“Hey, what’s that rag doing there—”

“Nothing! It’s nothing! Must’ve got hung up by mistake!”

“But it—”

“Rules are rules, Lance.”

_“CAN IT, PIDGE!”_

 


End file.
